1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of seismic exploration. More specifically, the invention relates to methods for processing seismic data to attenuate the effects of multiple reflections.
2. Background Art
In seismic exploration, seismic data are acquired by imparting acoustic energy into the earth near its surface, and detecting acoustic energy that is reflected from boundaries between different layers of subsurface earth formations. Acoustic energy is reflected when there is a difference in acoustic impedance between adjacent layers to a boundary. Signals representing the detected acoustic energy are interpreted to infer structures and composition of the subsurface earth structures.
In marine seismic exploration, a seismic energy source, such as an air gun, or air gun array, is typically used to impart the acoustic energy into the earth. The air gun or array is actuated at a selected depth in the water typically while the air gun or array is towed by a vessel. The same or a different vessel tows one or more seismic sensor cables, called “streamers”, in the water. Generally the streamer extends behind the vessel along the direction in which the streamer is towed. Typically, a streamer includes a plurality of hydrophones disposed on the cable at spaced apart, known positions along the cable. Hydrophones, as is known in the art, are sensors that generate an optical or electrical signal corresponding to the pressure of the water or the time gradient of the pressure in the water. The vessel that tows the one or more streamers typically includes recording equipment to make a record, indexed with respect to time, of the signals generated by the hydrophones in response to the detected acoustic energy. The record of signals is processed, as previously explained, to infer structures of and compositions of the earth formations below the locations at which the seismic survey is performed.
Marine seismic data often include two particular artifacts that require techniques to account for in order to more accurately infer the structure and composition of the subsurface earth formations. These two artifacts, known as ghosting and water layer multiple reflections, arise because water has a substantially different acoustic impedance than the air above the water surface, and because water typically has a substantially different acoustic impedance than the earth formations at the bottom of the water (or sea floor).
Ghosting and water layer multiples can be understood as follows. When the air gun or air gun array is actuated, acoustic energy radiates generally downwardly where it passes through the sea floor and into the subsurface earth formations. Some of the acoustic energy is reflected at subsurface acoustic impedance boundaries between layers of the earth formations, as previously explained. Reflected acoustic energy travels generally upwardly, and is ultimately detected by the seismic sensors (hydrophones) on the one or more streamers. After the reflected energy reaches the streamers, however, it continues to travel upwardly until it reaches the water surface. The water surface has nearly complete reflectivity (reflection coefficient equal to unity) with respect to the upwardly traveling acoustic energy. Therefore, nearly all the upwardly traveling acoustic energy will reflect from the water surface, and travel downwardly once again. The acoustic energy reflected from the water surface will also be shifted in phase by about 180 degrees from the upwardly traveling incident acoustic energy. The surface-reflected, downwardly traveling acoustic energy is commonly known as a “ghost” signal. The ghost signal causes a distinct “notch”, or attenuation of the energy within a limited frequency, in the acoustic energy detected by the hydrophones. The frequency of the notch in the detected acoustic signal is related to the selected depth at which the streamer is disposed, as is well known in the art.
The downwardly traveling acoustic energy reflected from the water surface, as well as acoustic energy emanating directly from the seismic energy source may reflect from the water bottom and travel upwardly, where it is detected by the hydrophones. This same upwardly traveling acoustic energy will also reflect from the water surface, once again traveling downwardly. Acoustic energy may thus reflect from both the water surface and water bottom a number of time before it is attenuated, resulting in so-called water layer reverberations. Such reverberations can have substantial amplitude within the total detected acoustic energy, masking the acoustic energy that is reflected form subsurface layer boundaries, and thus making it more difficult to infer subsurface structures and compositions from seismic data.
There are a number of “deghosting” and water layer effect attenuation techniques. One such technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,865 issued to Ruehle. Pairs of detectors each comprise a geophone and a hydrophone. A filter is applied to the output of at least one of the geophone or hydrophone in each pair so that the frequency content of the filtered signal is adjusted. The adjustment to the frequency content is such that when the filtered signal is combined with the signal from the other sensor, the ghost reflections cancel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,700 issued to Moldovenu also discloses using at least one pair of sensors in a method for attenuating ghosts and water layer reverberations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,903 issued to Sanders et al. discloses a method for reducing the effects of water later reverberations which includes measuring pressure at vertically spaced apart depths, or by measuring pressure and particle motion using sensor pairs. The method includes enhancing primary reflection data for use in pre-stack processing by adding ghost data.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,150 discloses a method for marine seismic exploration in which output of substantially collocated hydrophones and geophones are subjected to a scale factor. The collocated hydrophones and geophones can be positioned at the sea floor or above the sea floor.
Much of the subsurface below bodies of water is impractical to survey using water bottom cables, further, practical marine seismic acquisition techniques to date make use of hydrophone sensors. Still further, there are large volumes of such hydrophone marine seismic data that could benefit from improved techniques for separating multiple reflections. Accordingly, there continues to be a need for techniques for attenuating the effects of water layer multiple reflections on seismic data.